The Darkness Opposite
by Hoshiko-na
Summary: Menekuni dunia gelapnya, Rivaille nyaris membunuh hatinya sendiri ketika mimpi-mimpi itu menyerangnya. Ia hanya berusaha tak menggubris, tetapi usahanya berakhir saat mimpinya membuat sekuel di dunia nyata. [Crime, Romance, Angst. Rivaere; Criminal theme. T-rated]


Malam.

Malam adalah saat dimana bintang menggantung di udara. Ketika angin dingin nyelekit berhembus, menelusup ke balik fabrik-fabrik berlapis yang menyelimuti sesosok diri di tengah gelap.

Merah.

Merah adalah sebuah warna, menyiratkan kias dari keberanian dan perintah. Tapi juga berarti hidup, karena merah itu berdegup; warna darah manusia yang mengalir.

Marah.

Berbeda dengan merah, marah adalah sebuah emosi; ekspresi yang tercantum keluar dari dalam hati. Tidak ada kemarahan; hanya dingin yang _absurd_ dan tidak wajar yang ada di dalam diri sosok itu, kerika mengayunkan separuh jiwanya di bawah sinar kegelapan.

.

.

* * *

**The Darkness Opposite**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Genre : Crime, Angst, Romance, Friendship

Summary : Menekuni dunia gelapnya, Rivaille nyaris membunuh hatinya sendiri ketika mimpi-mimpi itu menyerangnya. Ia hanya berusaha tak menggubris, tetapi usahanya berakhir saat mimpinya membuat sekuel di dunia nyata.

Warning : Alternate Universe, Maybe OOC; Rivaere/Riren. Rivaille Point of View. Mungkin agak bertele.

* * *

The Darkness Opposite by Hoshiko-na

* * *

.

Bermula dari temaram malam, waktu bulan purnama menyala besar di langit biru tua. Bercak-cercak di permukaannya tampak jelas sekali, tapi tidak meredupkan cahayanya yang menerangi jalan-jalan sepi Shigansina yang suram.

Kebanyakan rumah tertutup; hanya satu-dua orang saja yang berjalan cepat dengan topi menutupi wajah dan mantel dirapatkan. Lampu toko-toko mulai mati dan pintu garasi pada ditutup. Kucing kecil mengeong pelan dari sudut luar tong sampah.

Satu jendela menyala redup, di tingkat dua bangunan tua merah tua dengan papan bertuliskan 'Donation Corp.' di atas pintunya. Pintunya bergerak pelan; pintu-pintu mungil seperti di film-film Western. Ruang di baliknya menyala terang, namun kosong.

"Berapa aku akan dibayar?"

Sebuah ruang, dengan lampu parafin sebuah sebagai penerangan. Meja di tengah ruangan dengan satu kursi di masing-masing sisi panjang. Dan satu lemari kayu mahoni, warnanya cokelat gelap.

"Banyak, cukup banyak,"seorang lelaki dengan keriput di sudut mata dan dahinya mengangguk-angguk. "Harga segitu untuk satu orang biasa saja; kali ini sungguh menggiurkan, Rivaille."

Pria yang wajahnya berselimutkan bayangan, duduk membelakangi cahaya, berujar,"Siapa yang me_request_?"

"Hanya seorang pejabat tinggi di sebuah perusahaan,"kata Darius Zacklay dengan senyum aneh. "Lagipula perjanjiannya tidak membocorkan identitas klien, Rivaille. Kau sudah tahu ini. Kenapa?"

Berdiri, pria yang dipanggil 'Rivaille' tersebut membalikkan badannya dan berkata dalam suara tanpa ekspresi, "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu ia melangkah menjauh, membuka pintu ruang kantoran yang sempit, dan keluar. Melalui lorong suram berdinding kuning dengan detap pelan paku sepatu pantofelnya memantul di permukaan dinding.

.

.

.

.

Bulan semakin tinggi, sementara burung hantu ber-_uhu_ dari balik rimbun daun-daun. Kelelawar, atau burung, sesekali terbang melintas; suara kepakan sayapnya terdengar begitu keras di tengah hening malam.

Cuma sayup suara presenter teve yang jbjb memecah sunyi malam. Malam di lingkup kota Shigansina terasa begitu… biru tua. Hanya jalanan sepi dan pintu-pintu terkunci. Tidak lupa gang-gang gelap berisikan kejahatan.

"A-aarrgh…!" Suara tercekik itu berasal dari salah satu gang yang tidak berpenerangan – gelap gulita – sempit, pengap, lembab –

"Aku akhiri hidupmu di sini, sialan."

Lalu sesuatu berkilat dalam kegelapan, dan selanjutnya suara air yang tersembur dan menetes.

_Crink._

"Menjijikan."

Seorang pria melangkah keluar dari kegelapan, menggosokkan sehelai kain ke tangan-tangan pucatnya yang berlumuran likuid merah gelap. Surai hitamnya bergerak tidak seirama dengan tarian angin dan daun-daun. Mantel berkerah tinggi yang ia pakai sedikit bergemerisik di permukaan trotoar.

_Uhu._

"Cih,"desis Rivaille selagi melempar kain yang barusan ia pakai ke tong sampah. Masih tidak percaya bahwa tubuh yang kini tergeletak di belakangnya berani melawannya beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan remeh.

Biasanya celurut-celurut itu cuma membeku ketakutan ketika belahan jiwanya merangsek ke dalam perut atau menembus paru-paru mereka. Tumben sekali ada yang melawan. Dengan gigih, lagi. Meski sebenarnya adalah bukan berita besar ketika Rivaille dengan mudah - semulus angin malam - gesit menghindari tebasan-tebasan pendek pisau perak yang muncul dari dalam sepatu pantovel mengkilat pria bisnis... yang matanya sekarang kosong dan berurat gelap.

Alpa.

Tidak peduli dengan orang yang bakal menemukan mantan cravat-nya tersebut. Orang-orang Shiganshina ini begitu penakut – takut akan ada hubungan dengan pembunuh di tengah malam yang merayap.

Cih.

Rivaille tak bakal sudi untuk merayap di jalan-jalan becek dan berdebu kota ini. Dan berdarah.

Rivaille beranjak, memutar tubuhnya delapan puluh derajat, hendak pergi.

"Selamat malam."sebuah suara hangat menyapa.

_Uhu._

Rivaille mengernyit, membalikkan badannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap – s_ewarna dengan lemari si Darius – _tersenyum di bawah cahaya lampu jalan, mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Kepada Rivaille.

_Uhu._

Atau hanya perasaannya saja.

Karena tidak ada siapapun yang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan.

"Hmph."

Dengan satu dengusan, Rivaille kembali menelusuri trotoar.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan sejak kejadian ganjil tersebut, yang tidak begitu Rivaille pedulikan. Hanya tersisa samar-samar ingatannya – mengingat bahwa ia masih harus mengingat identitas-identitas cecunguk busuk terkenal dunia bawah tanah – yang itupun lenyap rata-rata enam jam setelah ia meninggalkan kertas profil di atas meja mahoni.

Bersebelahan dengan amplop berisi setumpuk duit merah. Tebak saja jumlahnya berapa.

"Serahkan padaku, Zacklay."

Lagi, pria itu melakukannya. Kembali menggiring mangsa buruan yang tak sadar ke tempat gelap dengan benang dan jaring, sementara mata obsidiannya mengawasi dari dalam bayangan dinding.

Lagi, ia menarik belahan jiwanya dari sisi tubuh dan menghujamkannya ke mata yang terbeliak ketakutan di hadapannya.

Lagi, satu gerakan cukup untuk mengklaim duit setumpuk itu miliknya.

"Mati." Menjejakkan sebelah kakinya ke tubuh yang terbaring di kakinya, menggulingkannya hingga ke genangan air yang memantulkan kerlip bintang.

_Pria berbaju hitam _itu menyarungkan pedangnya –

"Ah!"

Menyabet sesuatu yang kini berdiri terperangah di mulut gang. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat.

Seorang pemuda berusia lima belasan terpaku, dengan darah mengalir di pipinya, berasal dari sebuah sayatan – karena tidak bisa dibilang goresan lagi – oleh ujung tajam benda yang kini bergetar dalam pegangan Rivaille.

"E – "

Darah itu menetes-netes ke kerah kemeja hijau yang dikenakan si pemuda, membuat warnanya menjadi merah gelap; tapi pemuda itu tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Selamat malam, Levi-_heichou_."

Rivaille tertegun (meski tidak ditunjukkan pada wajahnya yang cenderung – bukan – sangat; begitu; benar-benar _stoic_ tersebut). Getaran pada pedang peraknya berhenti. Sekilas saja teringat mimpi-mimpi yang ia lalui semalam; lalu ia ingat: dilihat sekilas, perawakan bocah yang berdiri dihadapannya menyerupai… yang ia lihat sebulan yang lalu.

Menyarungkan pedang ke sarungnya di punggung, ia berkata ketus, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah?!"

"Saya mengerti apabila anda tidak mengingat saya, _heichou_,"ujar pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Nama saya Eren, untuk berjaga-jaga saja."

"Itu – "sesaat Rivaille kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, bocah."

"Saya hanya tidak menyangka kalau anda melakukan pekerjaan ini _lagi_,"Eren berkata. "Saya kira anda sudah meninggalkannya sejak _ribuan tahun lalu_." Ada nada sedih dalam kata-katanya.

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu,"kata Rivaille galak, mendekatkan wajahnya yang agak berbentuk hati ke kulit tan muka Eren yang beberapa senti di atasnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan,"ulangnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan; aku tidak mengerti. Tapi kau tahu, bocah? Lebih baik kau pulang yang duduk mengunyah kuku sambil meminta dipanaskan air mandi oleh saudara perempuanmu atau apa!"

Dengan kata-kata bernada empat tersebut, Rivaille melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Eren yang masih tersenyum sedih menatap punggung hitam pria yang makin menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, ya, _heichou_."

.

.

.

.

"Yang benar saja: tidak ada pekerjaan?!"

Suara baritone yang lumayan berat itu memecah hening malam, namun tidak mengganggu beberapa laron yang berterbangan di sekitar lampu listrik putih yang menerangi sebuah ruangan bata kosong.

"Benar, Rivaille,"suara lain seperti bapak tua terdengar dari ujung lain sambungan telepon. "Kau bisa istirahat malam ini." Lalu telepon ditutup.

Rivaille mendecih. Jarang-jarang ia tidak mendapat pekerjaan, karena umumnya orang-orang serakah punya daftar mereka yang ingin dihabisi olehnya. Tidak semua diterima oleh Rivaile; bagaimanapun juga, ada nama di antara mereka yang diajukan hanya karena… yah.. terlalu baik. Dan Rivaille tidak bisa menerima itu.

Meski menekuni dunia kejahatan sebagai pembunuh bayaran, ia tetap menganggap _sekai wa utsukushi_. Dunia ini tetap membutuhkan beberapa orang baik, menurutnya, karena…

"Aku bukan orang baik."

Rivaille mendesah pada kegelapan; lampu telah mati dan yang terdengar hanyalah desau angin dan gesek daun. Ia berbaring pada _futon_, tangan kanannya menyangga kepalanya. Hanya matanya yang terlihat sebagai bintik kecil cahaya dalam gelap, tertimpa sinar bulan dari jendela yang terbuka.

Ia menutup matanya; berpikir.

Tempatnya bekerja bagi orang awam terlihat seperti sebuah bar ala Meksiko, dengan wanita berpakaian minim di balik meja dan berak-rak penuh minuman yang segera diambil oleh orang yang datang ke situ – kebanyakan laki-laki.

Tapi bagi mereka yang tahu, dan hanya mereka yang tahu, di tempat itu kau juga bisa mengajukan permohonan darah – lebih tepatnya, meminta seseorang untuk membunuh. Seseorang itu, tentu saja, dia. Namun Rivaille tidak menerima semua nama. Ia akan menyuruh Erwin untuk melihat siapa si pemilik nama – karena Erwin punya banyak koneksi – dan kalau ia orang baik, dalam standar Rivaille, dia takkan membunuhnya.

Darius mengatakan – sebagai perantara dari klien-klien mereka – kalau Rivaille adalah pembunuh elit. Dan itu membuatnya tak begitu disukai orang-orang atas. Tapi toh dia tidak peduli. Berapapun ia dibayar. Dan lagian orang-orang tersebut tak tahu wajahnya. Peduli apa?

Kata orang, pengalaman mengajarkan hal yang terbaik. Berlaku untuk Rivaille; mantan anak penyendiri, yatim-piatu, dan berhati-dingin yang diambil alih oleh sebuah jiwa baik hati yang bahkan sampai sekarang Rivaille tidak tahu namanya.

Yang ia tahu pasti: ia tidak bisa membunuh 'orang baik' gara-gara itu.

Kesehariannya seperti hewan _nocturnal_. Kebanyakan beristirahat di siang hari, dan baru mulai beraktivitas waktu malam jatuh. Makan, mandi, dan barang-barangnya selama ini murni menggunakan uang darah yang jujur, membuatnya merasa agak hina.

Tapi cukup dengan itu; hal itu tidak mengganggunya. Satu-satunya hal yang mengganggunya selama ini adalah bayangan-bayangan _malam_ yang berkeliaran.

Bukan hantu! Rivaille akan membunuhmu kalau kau bilang dia takut hantu – (salah satu kliennya memberi ia julukan Hantu Malam, bakaeyo!) – tapi cenderung ke… mimpi. Bayangan-bayangan yang melintas melolog-lolong dalam desau angin malam itu; jeritan-jeritan mereka yang di ambang kematian; geram rendah yang terdengar dari kerongkongan hina mahkluk-mahkluk raksasa –

_Titan_.

Pemakan manusia. Pemusnah umat manusia.

Bukan berarti Rivaille takut raksasa juga, bodoh! Hanya saja, mimpi-mimpi itu seperti setan yang mencengkram bahunya –

Bergelayut di sepanjang malam; sejak kapan ia tidak ingat. Dalam bunga tidur (yang merupakan bunga bangkai) itu, mereka dan dia berjuang ganti memusnahkan para Titan; separuh demi bayar darah dari yang telah gugur dan sisanya demi umat manusia – kelangsungannya, kejayaannya.

Deru angin di telinga, hangat darah yang tersembur dari mata dan tengkuk Titan-titan itu terasa nyata ketika ia bangun di keesokan harinya, badan basah oleh keringat seolah ia benar-benar 'terbang' dengan 3D Manuver Gear menembus sela pepohonan dan bangunan.

Serasa seperti… ia pernah melaluinya. Seperti dari masa lalu.

"_Heichou._"

Deg.

Rivaille spontan membuka matanya. Menoleh ke arah suara asing tersebut datang.

Di sana, berdiri di sisi lain jendela membelakangi cahaya bulan, membuat wajahnya tertutup bayangan; tapi cukup bagi Rivaille untuk mengetahui kalau itu adalah… Eren. Namun, Rivaille memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia memiringkan badannya ke arah kiri, membelakangi jendela yang hanya terdapat pada satu sisi ruangan.

"Saya tahu anda mendengar saya, _heichou_." Rivaille tidak peduli. Ia tidak ambil pusing akan mengusir bocah tersebut, atau diam dan mendengarkan – di saat biasa, Rivaille yang normal pastinya mengusir orang yang bahkan mengetok pintu dulu sebelum masuk kalau sedang istirahat – tapi. sesungguhnya jauh dalam hatinya, ada rasa penasaran yang menjangkiti kelakuannya.

Dan lagipula – panggilan bocah bermata emerald itu seperti ia sudah hafal akan panggilannya. Panggilan terakhir dari waktu-waktu silam yang berkumandang di udara.

"Heichou, bolehkah saya bercerita?" …

Rivaille tidak menjawab, tapi Eren tetap melanjutkan. "Saya datang dari ribuan tahun yang lalu, Levi-_heichou_." Meski tidak kelihatan, Rivaille mengernyit. Ia merupakan orang yang idealismenya pada kenyataan, jadi apapun tentang hantu, cenayang, atau apapun itu yang tidak masuk akal, ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

Tapi ini, jujur, menarik perhatiannya.

"Yah, lebih tepatnya bukan 'datang', sih,"kata Eren sambil terkikik pelan. "Saya ada di sini, kan?" Rivaille makin tidak mengerti bocah itu. "Saya sedang suka mengenang masa lalu. Mengingat saya tidak bisa kembali lagi tapi juga belum bisa melanjutkan ke depan, saya menikmati rasanya bernostalgia di keberadaan ini."

"Dulu kami – kita bertempur lho, apakah anda ingat?"tanya Eren.

"En." Tanpa sadar, bibir Rivaille merespon pelan. Masih membelakangi Eren yang duduk leha di bingkai jendela, disirami sinar bulan.

Tersenyum makin lebar, Eren melanjutkan, "Titan-titan itu dimobilisasi untuk memusnahkan umat manusia, ya. Mereka tidak mencerna manusia, tapi memuntahkannya lagi." Dalam gumam rendah, Rivaille menyahut, "Menjijikan."

"Anda masih seorang _clean-freak_ ya, _Heichou_. Dulu waktu anda menyelamatkan manusia yang untuk kedua kalinya di ambang kepunahan, di dinding Trost, anda mengotori tangan anda dengan darah Titan dan buru-buru membersihkannya sebelum… um… membantai lagi.

"Lalu juga waktu kita tinggal di markas lama _Survey Corps_, anda begitu giat menggalakkan bersih-bersih kastil yang besar itu! Sifat prefeksionis anda masih saya ingat, _heichou_,"ujar Eren. "Dan anda juga menerapkannya dalam kegiatan anda yang sekarang."

Mendengar hal yang dituturkan tersebut, Rivaille membalikkan badan dengan cepat dan bangkit. "Apa tadi itu?!"serunya.

Raut wajah Eren berubah jadi bingung. "Yang tadi yang mana, _heichou_?"

"Semua, semua yang kau katakan!"Rivaille berkata keras sambil mulai berjalan mendekat. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang mimpi-mimpi burukku, tentang apa yang Hanji sebut kehidupan sebelum ini – apalah! Siapa kau?"

"Mimpi buruk?"Eren tetap tenang meski Rivaille makin dekat dengan langkah mengancam – tetap tidak lupa predikatnya sebagai Hantu Malam, ya. "Tidak semuanya buruk, heichou. Kita juga banyak menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama-sama. Waktu makan malam dengan pasukan operasi khusus – pasukan anda; anda tahu: Erd, Gunther, Petra, dan Auruo-san. Lalu ketika bersih-bersih bersama…. Banyak hal menyenangkan, heichou."

Kini Rivaille sudah berdiri di hadapan Eren; ada perubahan warna wajah di sana.

Hebatnya, Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren; muka Rivaille yang dinaungi bayangan dengan wajah Eren yang separuh tertimpa cahaya. Pria yang lebih tua menghirup udara, sedikit mengerutkan alisnya ketika wangi asing memasuki penciumannya.

Sekilas mimpi berkelebat di kepalanya.

"_Heichou!"_

Bibir Eren melengkung. Lagi. "Anda tahu mengapa saya memanggil anda Heichou? Anda adalah atasan saya di masa lalu. Kuat; Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia, itulah anda, Rivaille-heichou."

Sekelebat lagi.

"_Jangan meremehkan si pendek itu. Dia adalah Rivaille – Humanity Strongest Soldier!"_

…

"Hoi – "

"_Tapi Jaeger yang memulai duluan!"_

"_Hoi, Jean!Jangan sekali-kali teriak di sini! Ini dekat kantor heichou…"_

…

"Hei – heichou?"

"… _si yang ingin cepat-cepat mati itu."_

"_Yang ingin cepat-cepat mati'?"tanya seorang dengan rambut cokelat ikat kuda, kacamata besi bertengger di hidungnya. "Maksudmu Eren, bocah titan yang sugoiiii itu?!" Hanji?_

"_Eren adalah harapan umat manusia. Kita harus berusaha bersamanya,"kali ini suara dalam seorang pria berambut emas klinis yang duduk tegap, berwajah serius berkata. Erwin?!_

"_Ya! Tapi dia…"_

…

"Erwin?! Hanji?!"

Menelan ludah, Rivaille berjalan mundur, memegangi kepalanya. Eren tak berujar sedikitpun, hanya menatapi pria bersurai raven itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku tidak mengerti!"untuk pertama kalinya, suara Rivaille bergetar – meski berusaha ia sembunyikan. Lalu ia menoleh ke Eren. "Bocah sialan, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini? Mengapa Erwin dan Hanji ada, menyebut-nyebut namamu? Dan siapa kau? Dan mengapa mereka mengetahuimu? Jelaskan!" Ultimatum yang dikemukakan Rivaille dengan suara memerintah tidak membuat Eren menjauh.

Malahan, matanya bersinar.

"Irvin-_danchou_ dan Hanji-_buntaichou_ menyebut saya? Saya tidak heran,"ujarnya ringan. "Lalu, siapa saya?" Matanya berubah sendu, nada suaranya memelan dan mendatar. "Anda tidak mengingat saya, _heichou_. Saya mencoba membuat anda mengingatnya,"sinar matanya menggelap, "tapi anda belum bisa."

Rivaille mengernyit, bibirnya menipis.

"Saya akan berusaha, _heichou_,"pemuda itu kembali berkata.

Sebenarnya tidak mengerti dari separuh yang Eren bicarakan (dan itu terlalu banyak), Rivaille memanglingkan muka dan berjalan lagi, menjauh. Ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk di dadanya, mencegahnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, lebih intim, lebih –

Intinya, membuatnya dibatasi.

Rivaille mengambil segelas air di meja di samping _futon_, mengulurkannya kepada Eren dari jauh seraya menawarkan, "Air?" dalam suara yang datar. "Tidak, terima kasih,"Eren menolak sambil menggeleng. Jadi Rivaille meneguk mineral itu dalam diam, tidak memecah suasana lebih lanjut.

Hening.

_Uhu._

"Jadi,"Rivaille berujar, nada suaranya satu, "bagaimana keadaanmu, bocah?"

"Maksud anda?"Eren menelengkan kepalanya. _Deg._

_Uhu._

"Pipimu. Bagaimana lukanya?"

"Ah, luka itu tidak apa-apa. Bukan luka besar, kok,"Eren menyentuh pipinya, sekadar untuk memastikan jawabannya. Tidak ada apapun di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutera, agak panas.

Dari yang Rivaille lihat.

Sebuah gejolak yang datang entah darimana berbisik padanya, mendorongnya untuk bergerak maju, mengulurkan lengan, dan mengelus pipi pemuda di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eren mengerjap-ngerjap. "_H-heichou?!_"

Wajah Rivaille makin dekat – hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Berkas sinar yang membayang di wajah Rivaille bergerak. Rivaille memiringkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya meraih, menggenggam lembut jemari Eren yang kaku di udara; - matanya setengah terkatup.

Kini hembus nafas – derik pelan yang terasa di bibir atas masing-masing.

Makin dekat –

Dekat -

"Kau akan membantuku mengetahui,"titah Rivaille bergema dalam ruangan kosong tersebut. Dengan bibir hanya beberapa mili dari bibir merah Eren. Bergema rendah, suaranya dalam. "Kau akan mencari tahu, dan memberi tahuku, tetapi tidak membongkar rahasiaku."

Eren terdiam.

Rivaille merasa lehernya kadku.

Tapi ia melangkahkan satu kakinya mundur, lalu satu lagi, hingga jarak kembali tercipta. Masih dengan nafas normal, tapi (tidak terdengar!) debar jantung laik tak beraturan! Masing-masing canggung –

_Uhu._

'_Apa itu tadi?!_'

Bagi Rivaille terasa seperti ia pernah -

Suara pelan memecah.

"Di masa lalu… anda…" ucapan Eren terhenti. Surai cokelatnya terjatuh, matanya menatap ke bawah. Ekspresinya kembali tak bisa dijelaskan.

Tiba-tiba ia berseru gelagapan,

"Aku; - Saya – saya akan bersama anda selalu, _heichou_! Sampai saat itu! Sampai anda mengingatnya! Ijinkan saya, ya?!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari, meninggalkan Rivaille yang (dalam hati) melongo.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

.

Dalam hati, _jauh _dalam hati…

Rivaille ingin bocah itu menepati kalimat pertamanya.

Begitukah?

To be continue…~

.

.

_Yosh,_

Moshi-moshi! Hoshiko mendedikasikan fanfic ini buat orang 'itu'. Hehe.

_Minna, _sebenarnya fanfic ini mau lanjut lagi, tapi rasanya lelah; jadi bakal ada chapter-chapter berikutnya. Anggap saja ini sebagai… perkenalan (perkenalan 2k+ words .-.). Tentang Eren dan Rivaille. Yah – tentang latar belakang tokohnya, dan ketika semua hal mulai dibangun (?). Nanti bakalan lebih jelas tentang kata-kata pembuka dan… apapun, eheh.

Tentang flasbacknya, Donation Corp., belahan hati Rivaille (duh), dan Eren. Tunggu chapter depan, ya :D

Memang ini di_shoot_ dari Rivaille's POV, ya. Jadi orang ketiga serba-tahu yang ngekorin _heichou_ kece itu kemanapun, hehe. Dan kesannya Cuma Rivaille dan Eren melulu, ya… Dan… saya rasa belum kerasa romancenya, ya?

Uhuk. Saya janji chapter depan bakalan… ehem.

Tapi gak sampai ehem-ehem jugaa! (ha?)

Ga tau ding. Hehe.

Chapter-chapter berikutnya bakalan lebih terbuka dan mengalir, yosh! With Rivaere yang lebih mekar (?). Dan buat w_arning_ saja, kemungkinan bakalan ada loncat waktu (skip time) buat chapter berikutnya. Tapi gak jauh-jauh kok.

Okelah. Kalau ada apa-apa (?), hubungi saya (?)

Dan kalau anda berkenan dan minat (ehehe), boleh tinggalkan jejak? Saran dan kritik, terima kasih atas bantuannya :) ; terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca.

A-arigatou gozaimashita!


End file.
